A Different Kind of Pokemon Battle
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: "Remember when we were kids and pretended to be Pokemon?" The moral of the story is: Never let Kyouhei get bored. More requested fiction, more GreySkyShipping.


**This was a really cute request PM'd to me by Maruko Ima! Maru actually wrote most of the dialogue, but I made a few edits and added a few lines of my own. Most of them are toward the beginning.**

**By the way, this doesn't mean much, but Sewaddle is my favorite Pokemon...**

'You know it's a boring day when your boyfriend invites himself over, and then decides he has nothing better to do but sit at your kitchen table and read magazines,' Kyouhei thinks. Hugh might be perfectly content where he was, but Kyouhei was bored, and tired of having nothing better to do than stare at the wall and listen to Hugh say, "Be quiet, I'm trying to read," whenever he tried to start a conversation.

Still, that didn't stop him from trying.

"What are you reading about now?"

Hugh's gaze almost flickered toward him long enough to look annoyed, but that would have interrupted his reading. "Must you ask every ten minutes?" he deadpanned, then sighed. "If you really must know, apparently there's a growing trend in the number of Sewaddle used in battles."

"Sewaddle used in Pokemon battles?" Kyouhei mumbled.

Sewaddle were cute, but their appearance looked weak. He knew it was wrong to judge a Pokemon by their appearance, and he could see why someone would want to take the time to raise a Leavanny, but he'd never be able to use one in battle, personally. It looked so fragile, he'd always be worried about it getting hurt.

On the other hand, a dual Bug and Grass type...

"Hey, wait!" he exclaimed suddenly, shooting up from his chair so quickly it toppled over. "That just gave me the perfect idea!"

"An idea, coming from you? That's kind of scary," Hugh shot back dryly.

He went ignored. 'He's just upset because I've actually managed to make him look away from that stupid magazine for once,' Kyouhei thought. It was of relative unimportance.

"Remember when we were kids and pretended to be Pokemon?" Kyouhei asked. Hugh's expression shifted to baffled, and Kyouhei was quick to continue. "Let's do that again!"

The shadow of embarrassment fell over Hugh's face, and he sent a side-long glance in the opposite direction. With what his boyfriend was suggesting, Hugh couldn't even look at him. Where the heck was Kyouhei getting that idea from, just now, anyway?

"Kyouhei, I don't..."

It was probably just another stupid joke of his. 'Please, let it be a stupid joke,' Hugh mentally pleaded.

"A wild Kyouhei appears!" Kyouhei declared, ignoring him again.

"Oh, my Arceus..."

He was serious.

Kyouhei was even hunched over in Hugh guessed was supposed to resemble a Pokemon's fighting stance. He remembered it had seemed a lot more convincing when they were kids though. Then again... he'd sort of outgrew those kinds of games, long before he turned sixteen, even.

"Well, at least you got the wild part right," he grumbled beneath his breath. At the moment, it was kind of embarrassing just to look at Kyouhei. Hugh turned back to his magazine, telling himself that if he didn't encourage him, the other boy would eventually get bored and stop acting silly. "Because this is pretty crazy, even for you..."

Somewhere in the back of Hugh's mind, he was realizing how grateful he was that Kyouhei's mother was out for errands and grocery shopping, and that they were currently home alone.

When he didn't respond, Kyouhei continued loudly, "What will Hugh do?"

Speaking at that volume, simply ignoring him would be difficult...

"Kyouhei, stop it! Aren't you a little too old for this?"

"Hugh used Reason! It's ineffective on Kyouhei!"

Kyouhei was way too into this, if he didn't even pause to complain that he was being "no fun" again. For a moment, Hugh contemplated getting up and moving to the living room, hoping Kyouhei might get the point and not follow him, but the brown-haired boy acted faster than he could even think.

Before Hugh realized what was happening, the brown-haired boy yelled, "Kyouhei used Tackle!" and dove onto him, knocking him off the chair.

For how hard Hugh fell on the floor and how loud the chair sounded smacking into the ground, he was surprised he didn't hurt more. Kyouhei's... "Tackle"... had been very precise, taking care not to hurt him, even if that meant only narrowly avoiding hitting his head against the edge of the table.

The magazine had flown out of his hands, which had probably been Kyouhei's ultimate goal to begin with.

Hugh had closed his eyes a split second before the impact, and glared when he opened them to see Kyouhei's smiling face directly above him. The boy had landed on top of him, was currently stradling his waist, and looked quite pleased with himself all at once. But most importantly to Hugh, having Kyouhei's entire weight sitting on him was not exactly comfortable.

"Kyouhei, get off of me!" he barked.

"Hugh used Pull Out! It's not very effective!" was the boy's only response.

Hugh sighed in annoyance. 'That figures.' He had about a second to wonder if it was worth the effort trying to squirm his way out.

"Kyouhei used peck!"

"Wha-?"

A pair of lips darted down to meet his own for a brief instant, in a chaste, sweet kiss that left Hugh stunned and with a mild blush. Looking down at him, Kyouhei's smile grew even wider.

"It was super effective," he concluded happily.

**It's no wonder Hugh lost this "Pokemon" battle. He wasn't even using any real attacks.**

** This is so fluffy, I can't- **


End file.
